


Not A Chance

by hardlystraight



Series: I Can't Sleep [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, ian and mickey being cute little fucks basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlystraight/pseuds/hardlystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's sick of it and manages to get the better of Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Final addition to the Ian POV. I may add a Mickey version, so stay tuned!

 "Ow! Get the fuck off, dickbreath!"

"Give me the sheets, Mickey!"

"Give me more room!"

"Plenty of room on the floor if you feel so inclined!"

"Shithead!"

"Asshole!"

"Fuckwad!" Ian gave up after another pointless argument with Mickey. They lay in silence for a while, Ian freezing his balls off and Mickey wrapped in all three of their blankets; the sheet, woolen blanket and the doona (Note: this is Australian English for a duvet/quilt/comforter). Rain began to patter on the windows and Ian rolled his eyes.  Great.  Way to make the night even colder.

The freezing redhead lay in self-pity for several minutes, until the pouring rain gave him an idea.

"Hey Mick?" he asked, pulling the covers away to show some of his boyfriends neck. Slowly, Ian kissed the spot right below the boys ear and watched as he shuddered.

"Have you ever thought about Niagra Falls?" Ian trailed his hand over Mickey's swaddled torso, heading ever southward.

"All that water, tho. Gallons or rushing, gushing, flowing water." Mickey squirmed into Ian's touch, regretting the layers between their skin, but Ian continued, whispering in the shell of his ear.

"Ever imagine lakes? All the water flowing into seas and oceans, did you know that 70% of the worlds surface is water?"  Ian made his move right before Mickey's crotch, digging the heel of his palm into where he estimated Mickey's bladder to be. The older boy let out a puff of air and went red in the face.  It was clear Mickey was right where Ian wanted him.

"Shit." Ian could see Mickey tensing before him and knew his plan was working.

"And guess what? The body is 80% water. All that liquid inside y-"

"Fuck you, Gallagher." Mickey barked, untangling himself from his blankets and stalking off to the bathroom. When he came back, he saw Ian wrapped in blankets and asked for some to be shared. Ian only turned around, smirked (the smooth motherfucker) and replied,

"Not a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at make-your-move-on-me  
> I take prompts and follow back


End file.
